tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel
= About This Camp - This is a sequel to an unique art camp. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Hostz '''Sprinklemist''' '''Cards777 '''(da previous winner) Teams (Sign Ups Closed) '''Bad Drawers''' Tye (Woot! I'm finally in a camp where I can draw, say it sucks, and be right! XD) Chimmy (YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!! *drools at Alejandro XD*) Dark and Silver (Silver joins me in this contest*GREAT*) '''The Anti-Hero/Antagonist and telekinesis Hedgehog''' Weblykinly (When I try hard on my artwork it turns out bad, this'll be easy!) Nalyd (I'm awesome, so this will be difficult for me XD) GM (This will rock!) Shane (I'm VERY bad at drawing. I WILL DO GOOD IN THIS!) COKEMAN11 (THANK YOU SO MUCH) Tdifan (Hmm...If I draw in Paint, I'll be totally fine in this camp!XDD) NIzzy (I did well last season so sure!) '''Sucky Armoires''' YP Benji (I am Benjiboy321) (Oh my gosh!I wanted to be in last season but it was to late!) Tdafan1(I loved last season and I wanted to join so bad) Kenzen(I am a sucky com artist and i hope to win) Usitgz(I suck at drawing! No Kidding!) Oweguy (Time to put my bad drawing to the test! XD) Turnertang (I think my drawings are pretty ugly) Spenstar (I suck at drawing, and I can win a contest because of that? Count me in baby!) KoopaKidJr. (I suck at CPU drawing, but I'm decent at real drawing! Weird! XD) Nonny (Eh, why not? I was runner-up last time so I figure I have a shot.) Pre-game Chat Nalyd: Ello all. Shane: NALYD!!!! *hugs Nalyd* CK11: It's all thhanks to my request... Chimmy:OMG! I'm so excited! I SUCK at drawing free hand! CK11: Same...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (XD) Shane: If any of y'all have seen my free draws for my storys, you'd know. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED! Dark: HOLY SH*T TACO SHADOW CAN FLY! Chimmy:That's my Shad! (XD) Dark: So he's my step brother (yep it's true) Shane: I don't like Shadow. I WUV CREAM! Dark:Well at least you don't have almost every single Sonic character in your house! Silver:U hhh Dark big stopped the toilet Dark: Great. Chimmy:Silver, hi! You're my brother's favorite! Silver: Hello Dark: *rolls eyes* uhhhh Silver? Silver: Yeah Dark: why are you here Silver: to watch you Dark: ummmm Sprinkle is this okay? (lol purpose fail) Tye: *looks at picture for the camp* That's better than I can draw! COME ON! (XD) Silver: It's okay I am the only one Sprinklemist: It's okay as long as the Sonic stuff doesn't take over.. Silver: It's okay I am the only one Dark: Ug okay Silver looks like your with me like (Total Drama Infinity reference) Richard and Seto. Shane: I have Mario characters at my house. YOSHI! DO NOT EAT TOAD! I mean it! Yoshi: Yoshi yo hi shi yosh? Yo yo yoshi! (Oh come on please? He tastes so good!) Dark: great now Mario characters. Silver: the only reason i am ere is because i got kicked out. Yoshi: Shi yo yoshi? (Can I eat him?) Shane: NO! YP: Yoshi! We finally meet!!!! (XD) Yoshi: *eats YP* (XD) Dark: and you died seconds later. Silver: Sad Yoshi: *eats Silver* XD Cards: Hey guyz!!!!!! Silver: gets out Shane: HI! Don't worry, he won't eat you. Dark: um Yoshi has rabibs (Silver got his shot) YP: *Teleports out and puts a muzzle on Yoshi* Bad boy!!! Benji:*enters by doing a cannonball and lands right on YP's head then jumps off of his head and makes a perfect landing* I am so happy to be on this show! I saw every episode last season! Hi everybody! YP: PICKLES!!!!! Tdafan:*Arrives*Hi guys!It`s great to be here! Benji: OMG! I love pickles! Silver: *dances* Dark; Man I can't wait till this begins Tdafan:Me too Dark: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK (XDXD) Tdafan:Who died and made you the leader of when I talk? Dark: *points at the tombstone of Tdafan's leader and his deathwish says that Dark has contral of Tdafan* him. Tdafan:Crap...(XD) Dark: Now Drop and Give me 20,000 sit ups! GM: What's going on dawg? Sprinklemist: Not, nothing, yo. NIzzy: I'm back MWHAHAAAAAA!!!!! *eyes turn red* (the ground breaks open. Oweguy comes out) Oweguy: Hi everyone! Tdifan: *randomly walks in* Hey. Sorry guys, no fancy entrance for me. XD Turnertang: (Walks in) I can't wait to do this, AGAIN!!!! Sprinklemist: Thanks for signing up, again. I'm blown away by the amount of support this time. Oweguy: How many people are here right now? NIzzy: *shrugs* I'm just here to screw up some pictures XD GM: This is hip! Sprinklemist: There are seventeen people signed up, at present, Owe. Oweguy: How many total? Cards: There are a lot of new people here! Tdafan:Including me! Dark: I TOLD YOU 20,000 TDAFAN! (wait i am not chef Hachet) Sprinklemist: Twenty. If that's not reached, then we'll start the first challenge tomorrow, so people can do their pic on the weekend if that's convenient for them. Spenstar: Hi. *awkward silence* Usitgz:Whats Up? Spenstar: I'm pretty psyched. This is my first time competing in a camp! *does a little dance* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: I'm glad you decided to compete in this one, Spenstar. :) Tdafan:I`m gonna like this camp Spenstar: Thanks, Sprink. Hopefully my pics won't be TOO depressingly bad, LOL. Tdafan:Will there be teams this season? Dark: Maybe Silver: *draws something* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: Oh, yeah... Teams is a good idea that I never thought of... XD Thanks, tdafan. Spenstar: Teams? Good call. Dark: How about The Awful Colors and The Bad Drawers.(Gawd dang you Spenstar XD) Tdafan:Your welcome Spenstar: And Dark, I found your Infinity reference. *does another happy dance* LOL Dark: THIS IS CAMP WANWAKA!!!!!!!!!! (omg random) *kicks TDafan and Spenstar into a little kiddie pool* Spenstar: *throws Dark into kiddie pool* Take that! Dark: *gets out Death Note and a pen* Heh don't mess with me Spenstar: *gets out Steve* You have no clue who you're messing with now, do you? Don't make me send Steve after you! He has rabies! GM: Yo dawg!! Whus' up!! Spenstar: Sup Greenie. (LOL) Tdafan:(CONF)What was that,Dark? Spenstar: (CONF) There are confessionals? Sweet! With the almighty random Steve on my side, there's no way I can lose! Dark's death note pales in comparison! Besides, maybe this game will help me be good at drawing in the future, for potential scenes for my stories. Dark: *writes Steve name in the Death Note* No Chimmy:*cartwheels in* HIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Hi. (XD) Dark: Wait why did you use Steve? Spenstar: Hi Chimmy! steve is random enough for it to work! Tdafan:*yawns* Weblykinly: I like darks camp ideas from above! Dark: What Ideas? Tdafan:The teams I think Dark: There that good? Tdafan:I guess so Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe if I pull an Audrey, my team will like me too much to vote me off! It's worth a shot... Tdafan(CONF):I got this,I can draw pretty carppily(XD) Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe I could act as the antagonist of this camp. I'm not a jerk in real life, or even outside this camp, but it'll be fun, and it'll cause drama. Tdafan:*is asleep* Spenstar: *shakes tdafan violently* WAKE UP!! Dark: *puts Ice down Spenstars pants* Tdafan:*wakes up and kicks Dark*Why did you do that? dark: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! Spenstar: (CONF) This villain stuff IS fun! (/CONF) Yeah Dark, what gives? Tdafan:You should stop that Spenstar: What the heck are you talking about? Dark: (conf) Man I never knew even Spenstar had a dark evil side this is going to be fun! Spenstar: (conf) I don't have a dark evil side. I'm only doing villany because it's fun and SOMEBODY has to do it! So, why not me? (Dark:YOU BROKE THE 4th WALL SPENSTAR!) Spenstar: (conf) I did? Wow, I really am evil! Hooray! Dark: *shaves half of Spenstars hair off* Chimmy:*gasps* Silver: *puts a porcupine on Spenstar's head* Spenstar: What? I'm not evil, I'm just playing the part! *hair grows back* And unlike Heather, my hair grows back fast! Look, if somebody else would like to play the villain, speak now or forever hold your peace. *removes porcupine* Dark: So i am the protagonist who picks on the bad guy. Spenstar: Actually, the bad guy is supposed to pick on the good guy. *wedgies Dark* Like that. Dark: Um i am wearing Boxers and so times protagonist pick on the bad guy or gets on there nerves Tdafan:Ok? Spenstar: Can't you be like, an anti-hero or something? On second thought, I'm not so sure about the villainy thing any more. it's a big commitment. Dark: I am an Anti-Hero/Antagonist so thats that. Spenstar: Great! We can be partners in crime! (conf) I've made my decision. I am SO on board with the whole villain thing. CK11: *swings in on vine with the head of Duncan* Hey guys! I'm not sure if Duncan will be in TD:TM now... *stares at head, throws it at Dark* CK11 (conf): Yay for secondary antagonists! Dark: (conf) My plan is to get 2 other antagonist in an Alliance. Spenstar: (Conf) My plan is to ally with two other people who share my interests. (/conf) CK11, Dark, how about the three of us ally? We can rock our way to the final three! Dark: okay BUT DON'T BOSS ME AROUND Spenstar: Who the **** do you think I am, Heather? I know that bossing people around only leads to betrayal and the like. This antagonist has some respect for his friends. In other words, you've nothing to worry about. Dark: * sarcastically* Righrttttttt Silver: I Don't believe you! Kenzen:*appears*Hi*attacks Alejandro* Spenstar: Nice YAS Reference. Hi Kenny. Dark: I am your biggest fan i wont stop following you until you love me Pappa-Paparazzi Sprinklemist: Challenge will begin, tomorrow. We have twenty players. Yay! That's twice as many than what the first season had. Dark: Whoot! (conf) This season is my season no one is taking me down and i am taking spenstar and CK11 with me Spenstar: (conf) This season is my season! Nobody can stop me, as long as I have Dark and Cokey on my side! Craig, eat your heart out! Dark: (conf) Spenstar may think I am on his side but he is on my side and with CK11.......wait didn't he win last season?Oh wait that was Cards777 GM:(CONF) This is mine!!! I will win dawg!!! I'm the gangster here!! Spenstar: (conf) Dark thinks that he is the leader of the allaince that I started and therefor I am the leader of... yeah, right! Dark, you don't want me to be pissed off, because then, you'll be taking the plunge into losertown! Yoshi: (CONF) Oshi Yo Yo Yoshi hi i yshi (I like all the artist out there, thet're yummy in my tummy.) Shane: (CONF) Um, yeah. I need to control Yoshi a little more. He's trained but, he hasn't eaten in like, 30 minutes. So, you really can't blame him. Dark: *gives yoshi a 1,000 pickle* (cof) Well some times I can be good..... Benji: Um sprinklemist! They other team has an extra contestant.Can we have one more person on our team to make it even? Dark: Silver is me and we work together we have the same drawing. Benji: Yes but you wont be eliminated together. Dark:when i get elimatied Silver will just be here but he won't be playing :P Benji: Can I have another character named Jeffrey?I miss playing him.But I still want to be Benji too. Dark: ........ Benji Silver isn't competing Benji: Oh I get it! Your character is Dark and Silver is just like another person just to talk and stuff but he isn't competing and when you leave he will too? Dark; Kinda ,but Silver can't go to the resort so he is going to stay here. Sprinklemist: Dark, if you get eliminated, Silver goes wherever you go. I haven't decided if there will be a Play des Whatever. Dark: Oh okay XD. Challenge 1 Sprinklemist: Welcome to your first challenge! Thanks for joining. Here's how it's going to work. Cards will judge one team, and I will judge the other. We will each select one person from each team to be eliminated, at least for this first round. An exception will only be made if more than one person on one team doesn't submit a picture, while the other team's participants all submit a picture. The teams were decided by the order everyone signed up. Nonny and NIzzy were put on separate teams as they made it the furthest in the first season, and therefore are on separate teams. Now for your challenge: Here is a list of twenty five Total Drama characters. Put your name next to the one character you would like to draw. You may not change your choice. You may not choose someone another contestant chose. If you remove someone's name, you'll face... the consequences. Here are your choices. #Ezekiel - Nalyd #Eva -chimchar2356025 #Noah - Turnertang #Justin - #Katie - #Tyler - Darkdonpatch #Izzy - Benji #Cody -GM #Beth - #Sadie - #Courtney - Shane #Harold - Spenstar #Trent -Kenzen #Bridgette - Weblykinly #Lindsay - Oweguy #DJ - #Geoff - KoopaKidJr. #Leshawna - #Mr. Coconut - COKEMAN11 (YES!) #Duncan - Tdifan1234 (I can't draw Duncan to save my life! XDD) #Heather - Tye #Gwen - Usitgz #Owen -Tdafan123 #Alejandro - #Sierra - #Chef Hatchet - Nonny #Chris McLean - NIzzy Now you'll choose a famous character from literature for children. You may only choose a character from this list. Like the other list, put your name next to the character you would like to draw. Only one person may select each character, so it's first come, first serve. If you don't know any of the characters left to choose from, try looking them up. Please, try not to chat unnecessarily to avoid giving people edit conflicts. Here is the list of characters you may choose from: #Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) - Shane (This will be, interesting) #Humpty Dumpty -Tdafan123(Owen as humpty Dumpty=WIN XD) #The Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe - #Old King Cole - #Rapunzel - Nonny #The Cat in the Hat - COKEMAN11 (Mr. Coconut as the cat in the hat...XD) #The Ugly Duckling - NIzzy #Cinderella - Spenstar #Tarzan -Darkdonpatch #Dorothy (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Usitgz #The Cowardly Lion (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Tdifan1234 (XD this'll be epic) #Little Red Riding Hood - Oweguy (Lindsay as Little Red Riding Hood. Yeah the hair doesn't match with the outfit) #Peter Pan - GM #Goldilocks -chimchar2356025 (XD couldn't resist) #Pinocchio - Kenzen #Violet Beauregarde (The girl who turns into a blueberry in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) - Tye (BAHAHAHAHA XDXDXD) #Willy Wonka - Nalyd #The Little Mermaid - Weblykinly (shh..... This is my favorite princess movie shh.....!) #Ali Baba - #The Swan Princess - #Winnie the Pooh - Turnertang #The Little Match Girl - #Sinbad the Sailor - #Snow White - Benji #Mowgli (From The Jungle Book) - KoopaKidJr. #Anne of Green Gables - #Heidi - You can draw the picture on paper and scan it, take a picture of your drawing, or draw it on any computer paint program. Remember that we want to see awesomely bad pictures not completely hideous unrecognizable pictures. No blobs or scribbles, please. Have fun and be nice. Your entry is due on Sunday, December 20th. Chat 1 and Pictures Chimmy:My horrible picture iz done! (XD) Tdafan:Mine iz done! Chimmy:*LOL's at Nonny's choices* Nonny: I did a cross-dressing pic with Chef last time. It was fun to do, it came out well (well in terms of this camp), so I figured I would do another. Sprinklemist: I knew whoever picked Chef would do Goldilocks or Rapunzel. Chef in drag is Nonny's specialty. XD Chimmy:XD nice! Cards: O_O I really wish I was competing this season! I have an awesome choice for this challenge! I hope somebody chooses it! Sprinklemist: If you'd like you can draw the pic and post it after the challenge is over. I was thinking of doing the same thing... Oweguy: My pic iz done! Spenstar: When is my pic due? Sprinklemist: Two Sundays from now, so it would be best to post it by the day before. The 20th is the exact day of judging. Spenstar: Thanks. Tdafan:What do you guys think of my pic? Sprinklemist: I don't reveal my opinion until the judging, sorry. You're welcome, Spenstar. you might want to select a literary character, too, so the one you want isn't taken... Weblykinly: Mine is awful!!!!!!!!!!!! (GO WEB!)(GO WEB!) Spenstar: I already chose Harold. Sprinklmist:There's two lists. You pick a TD character and a book character to draw them as. Spenstar: Oh. Thanks again! GM: Here's Cody Pan!! CK11: Here's...THE COCONUT IN THE HAT! XD Sprinklemist: I've had several laugh out loud moments so far. Keep up the good work, everyone. Shane: I hope mine is good bad. Kenzen:Mine Sucks, Wait Thats a GOOD thing (LOL) Dark; Fear my suckyness Usitgz:Mine iz coo JK, it SUCKS! Benji: Mine scares me! lol Turnertang: Mine is amazing!! Benji: Mine sort of reminds me of Phineas and Ferb! XD Kenzen:Sad to say but Shane i really like yours its great Shane: Thanks. I guess I shouldn't spend to much time on these piics, though. Spenstar: I got mine! Dark: yours scares me DS! Spenstar: That's kind of the point. Harold as Cinderella. O_o Dark: Do you like mine? (Tyler as Tarzan= Epic Fail) Spenstar: Yeah Dark: on a scale between 1 through 10 what is my suckiness meter? CK11: 8.68. What about mine? Dark: 7.32.....alright! 8.34 Shane: What's mine? Dark: 0.01 Chimmy:And mine? Dark: 7.98 Kenzen:And mine Dark: 8.59 and it looks like Noah Cards: And mine? Oh wait I'm not a contestant (LOL XD) However, I will make a pic too! It will be bad, weird, and ugly! Dark: 8,436.3215234635715782468686586585689 for Cards Shane: What! I can be sucky! Wait for next week. GM: How sucky is mine? Sprinklemist: Judging won't be until tomorrow. I'm just posting the thingy for Cards so he can get to judging whenever he wants tomorrow. Not sure if I'll be on later today. Mowgli_Geoff_XD.jpg|KoopaKidJr.'s Geoff as Mowgli Eva_Goldilocks.png|Chimmy's pic. Eva as Goldilocks Owen_as_Humpty_Dumpty.PNG|Owen as Humpty Dumpty(By Tdafan) Bad_Lindsay_drawing.png|Oweguy's Lindsay as Little Red Riding Hood Izzywhite.jpg|Benji's entry. Izzy as Snow White. Noah_Pooh.png|Noah as Winnie The Pooh (Turnertang) Chris_da_ugly_duckling_XD.jpg|Chris the ugly duckling by NIzzy DuncanAsLion.jpg|tdifan's Duncan as the Cowardly Lion The_Little_Bridgette.png|Bridgette as the Little Mermaid. Weblykinly's Entry CodyPan.jpg|Cody Pan by GM Coconutinthehat.png|Cokeman11's Coconut in the Hat Bad_Alice_in_Wonderland.png|Courtney as Alice by GoldenShane Tret_in_PInuglio.png|Pinnochio Trent by Kenzen Tyler as Tarzan.jpg|Dark's Pic of Tyler as Tarzan Chefrapunzel.png|Nonny's Chefpunzel Crappy_Drawing_of_Dorthy.PNG|Gwenn as Dorthy BDIU Spenstar 1.PNG|DJ Spenstar's pic. Harold as Cinderella Chef_as_the_little_mermaid.jpg|*bonus pic* Cards777's Picture (I felt like doing a pic, so what? Got a problem with that? JK!) Judging 1 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Tye - '''You didn't submit a picture in time... '''Chimmy - '''I actually really love this. You did a good job at making a bad picture. I like the trees, the tarantula sun, and the rawr bear. You instituted quite a few bad ideas in one pic, but I'd suggest not doing so many horrible things in one pic. The point still comes across without trying too many things. '''Dark - '''I loved this one. I think it could have maybe looked more like Tyler, but I love the leopard print sweatband. It also looks like he's just lying down in the sky. Bad job, overall. '''Weblykinly - '''I actually laughed out loud at this picture. It's really horrible. My favorite part is the underwater sun. XD I think you could pretty it up a little for next time, but I appreciate how badly you did this time. '''Nalyd - '''You didn't submit your picture in time, unfortunately... '''GM - '''I like the shakiness and unevenness of the picture. I especially liked the randomly shaped clouds. You did bad, there. I think, though, that it could have looked like Cody, a little more, maybe by adding teeth with a gap. '''Shane - '''Okay, so... This picture is actually really good, which is quite unfortunate. I think, though, that you should be able to do far worse than this, so try a little less, next time. '''COKEMAN11 - '''I loved this, so much. He looks like a creepy raisin with lipstick. Awesomely bad job. '''Tdifan - '''I think you had a fantastic idea, here, and you pulled it off very well. I love the idea that you didn't just draw Duncan with a main, but it's still recognizable. I love the chunky jewelery and the soulless Mara eyes. You did poorly... Which is good, here. '''NIzzy -''' I absolutely love this picture in it's awfulness. I like the creative use of Chris' actual face, copy and pasted on the duck's body. I also like the coloring, and the random white spots. Awesomely bad pic. You should be proud. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' The bottom two among my choices is Tye and Nalyd. I couldn't decide who to eliminate since this is week 1... So I used a coin to decide. >_> Nalyd was heads, Tye was tails. Nalyd won the coin toss so he gets to keep competing. Sorry, Tye. I wasn't sure how else to make the decision. Cards777's Reviews '''''YP – Unfortunately, you did not submit an entry...''''' '''Benji –''' I like that Izzy looks huge, and that the seven dwarves are the size of her leg! I like that her arms are below her shoulders. Bad job! '''Tdafan1 – '''I like that Owen is bigger than the sun! I like how his arms and legs are just lines, and I like his facial expression. I like the sun, too! Bad job. '''Kenzen – '''This picture is very bad! I like the fingers, the weird bump on his foot, and the uneven legs. I also like that the neck is a different color than his face. However, at first I thought it was Noah. Other than that, bad job! '''Usitgz – '''WOW! This is just O_O. I like the big arms and the little legs. I also like how the legs almost blend in with the bricks in the road. I like that it actually looks like Gwen, the dog, and that there is a random white space above the basket. Awesomely bad job! '''Oweguy – '''This picture is very plain and simple. I like that she is like super short and that her wrists go, like, straight down. Bad job! '''Turnertang – '''This is very bad (which is good)! I like his oddly shaped hands. Also, that the inside of his mouth is the same color as his skin. I like his huge stomach, also. Well, at least I think it’s his stomach! (XD)Bad job! '''Spenstar – '''Harold looks really weird! I like that his arms are far below the shoulders, that his foot looks like a random circle on the end of a leg, and that his arms are different sizes. However, I couldn’t tell it was Cinderella until I read the caption. '''KoopaKidJr. – '''This is bad. I like the weird shaped feet. Also, that either Geoff is as tall as the trees, or the trees are just really short. I like that his hat looks like it’s about to fall of his head, and his uneven arms. Bad job! '''''Nonny – '''''O_O! Just, O_O! I like that the arms look like they are coming out of his head, and his chin is huge and takes up almost half of his face. I like the colors of this picture, and that his hair is different shades of blonde. Awesomely bad job! '''''Cards777's Decision –'' '''Okay, the person I choose to be eliminated is................................ '''Yoshi Person'''. Sorry, but you failed to turn in an entry, sorry, again. Challenge 2 Cards: The challenge for this week is one of my personal faves from last season! Well, anyway, the challenge is to draw one of your favorite characters from the TDI Fanfiction wiki! It can also be your own character, if you would like. Remember to make it bad, but not completely hideous! Your pictures are due January 3rd (Well, I'm going to have to confirm the due date with Sprinkle, so yeah!) Good Luck! Like last challenge, I will judge one team, and Sprinklemist will judge the other team! Chat 2 and Pictures Cards: Like the challenge? CK11: YES, FINALLY, PUBLICITY FOR TDK (XD) NIzzy: XDDDDDDDD GM: I might try Audrey!! Shane: I call Patricia! Dark: Ummmmm Will from Total Drama Amazon (check my profile pic I made an eye) Nonny: All done! I drawed me Micky D! Chimmy:I call Jesse! No, Ash! Spenstar: I knew you'd do that, Shane. xD! Anyway, I'm going to draw Levi. Benji: I have Carlos from Total Drama: Can You Win? GM: I have to draw on paper because my scanner is not working or I just don't have enough memory. I'll start today. Weblykinly: Mine is so awful and barely recognizable (i'm not good at non-tdi characters for paint, watch me fail)(look at a close-up) Shane: Done with mine! GM: Mine will be up tomorrow at like maybe 3 or 4 or earlier. Oweguy: Mine is done! Kemnzen:Rock on Usitgz: This is an awesome challenge! Shane: FORGIVE ME PATRICIA! XD Kenzen:Oweguy your pic is Epic Tdafan:I can edit again!:D Sprinklemist: Good. If anyone ever can't comment, post your entry or whatever on the talk page or on my or Cards usertalk page. Carlos.jpg|Carlos From TD:CYW? - Benji Bad_Ed_Drawing.jpg|Ed from TDAmazon by KoopaKidJr. Ugly_Tessie.png|Ugly Tessie by Turnertang Nalyd_bad.jpg|Nalyd from TWE by Tdifan1234 Bad_micky_d.png|Nonny's Micky D. Bad_Ruby.png|Ruby from Total Drama Kingdom - COKEMAN11 Will.jpg|Dark's Will from TD Amazon Bad_Ash.jpg|Chimmy's Ash Quuintom.png|Usitgz's Quintin Bad_Dyl.png|Kenny's Entry (Dyl) Elvis...maybe.PNG|Elvis (by Tdafan) Bad Sabrina.png|Sabrina from Total Drama: Boney Island by Weblykinly Patricia.png|Patricia by GoldenShane Bad_Kendall.png|Kendall from TDBI by Oweguy Bad_Audrey.jpg|Greenmagic's Audrey Steve_bad_drawing_nalyd.png|Steve by Nalyd Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Benji –''' I always enjoy it when someone tries something diiferent. I reall like that you drew this on paper and then colored in part of it on a computer art program. It's a new breed of ugliness. I don't know what's going on with Carlos' pants, but it makes for ugly. Good job on a bad job. '''Tdafan1 – '''This was pretty traumatizing, but it made me giggle. I don't think I have to recite what's wrong with this picture as it speaks for itself. Pretty ugly, overall. Bad job. '''Kenzen – '''I'm pretty unimpressed this time. The neck is horrible as well as the fact that it looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. The feet are crazy bad. And... Is that a cookie jar on his head? Well... Bad job (which is good). '''Usitgz – '''Greatly horrible pic. I love the snake arms and the random square foot. The squiggliness makes for badness all around. You sort of have an edge as you chose one of the ugliest characters in existence... Quintin... '''Oweguy – '''I'm a big fan of this pic. You didn't go overboard on ugly, though, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I like the squareness and the lack of eyebrows (which always makes a pic uglier in my opinion). Bad job. '''Turnertang – '''*dies from looking at the cuteness* I mean... This is so cute, but still bad. I loooove that she looks like a scarecrow. No feet... Kewl. XD '''Spenstar – '''No picture this week. '''KoopaKidJr. – '''I love the black olive eyes and the bean bag chair body. I think it could have looked slightly more like Ed, though. '''Nonny – '''This picture is very awesomely bad. I love the stick arms and the swelled up eyeball. You managed to make it look very recognizable as Micky D. and didn't go overboard on ugly, which I always appreciate. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' Well... This is an unfortunate decision, but the eliminated player from the Sucky Armoires is DJ Spenstar. I was looking forward to seeing more work from you, but with no entry this week while the rest of your team submitted something, this is the choice that had to be made. Thanks for joining, though. Cards777's Reviews '''Chimmy''' – I like the uneven arms, and his somewhat deformed feet. Bad job! '''Dark''' – His face is very bad! Which is good! I like that his hips are way bigger than his body. Bad job! '''Weblykinly''' – I like that you included a backround. However, I wish that you made Sabrina a little bigger. I like that the stand is like floating in the air. Please pretty it up just a bit. You’re safe, though. '''Nalyd '''– O_o! I like his huge hand. I like that his body is small, but his hips and legs are normal size! I also like his face, and his ear. Awesomely bad job! You’re safe. '''GM''' – This is bad. Very bad! I understand about the memory thing. I like the uneven arms, and the lipstick. There’s only one thing, I wish you had inclue the feet. You are safe though. Bad job! '''Shane''' – Good job uglying it up this week. I like that her arms are puny. One of her eyes is lower than the other. Bad job, you’re safe. '''COKEMAN11''' – This is very ugly! I like the arms are like coming out of her hips. Her body is weirdly shaped. Bad job, you’re safe! '''Tdifan''' – O_O! I like his circle feet, and no legs. I like his totally green eyes. Awesomely bad job! You’re safe! '''NIzzy''' – Tsk, tsk, tsk. No entry. You did not submit a picture in time. '''Cards777's Decision '''– The person who is eliminated is.............. '''NIzzy'''! Sorry, but you failed to submit an entry. I’m sorry that you have been eliminated this early. Cards: Sorry for my lateness. Challenge 3 Your task for this challenge is draw any Total Drama series character as or dressed as any one of the following animals: #Turtle #Lemur #Cow #Penguin #Three-toed Sloth #Puppy #Panda Bear #Newt #Unicorn #Parrot #Bat #Shark #Orangutan #Lion #Snake #Kangaroo #Spider #Owl #Starfish #Wolf You do not have to put your name next to any of these or claim what and who you're drawing as people can do the same character or animal. Chat 3 and Pictures Chimmy:Good lord...XD Dark:Owen as a spider=EPIC WIN! Usitgz:Yeah... CK11: I'll do my fave animal crossed with my fave contestant. Chimmy:I'm guessing...a Courtney penguin! (XD that would be epic) Shane: I'm done! Shane: After looking at it, I am deciding that it's too good! Never thought I'd say that. GM: Beth as Unicorn=WIN! GM: Actually Beth as a PUPPY!! Kenzen:PWN Oweguy: Mine is done! CK11: Chimmy can has WRONGNESS! It's a Courtney Turtle. You people don't know me at all! (XD, JK) Benji: DJ the penguin! CK11: I made a bonus pic - Courtney the Penguin! This one's for you Chimmy! XD Sprinklemist: I'm not sure when this challenge will end, yet. I'll let you guys know. It would be really cool if the last two people submitted a pic, and then we'd judge. Thanks to everyone who already submitted a pic. Oweguy: I don't like waiting two weeks for the challenge results. I'd rather have it be one week. Sprinklemist: Sorry. Maybe I could send a message out to the last person and end it soon. Not today, though. Benji: Look everybody entered now! :) Yay! Weblykinly: I'll go tell Sprinklemist and Cards Chef_the_unicorn.png|Nalyd's unicorn chef CrappyTyler.jpg|Usitgz' Starfish Tyler Bad_Heather_Snake.jpg|KoopaKidJr.'s Heather Snake Duncan_panda.png|Duncan Panda by Turnertang Ezekiel_turtle.jpg|Chimmy's entry! Ezekiel turtle Owen Spider.jpg|Owen as a spider by Darkdonpatch HeatherSnake.png|Heather Snake By Shane Beth_Dog.jpg|Beth Puppy! GM Owen_Sloth.png|Kenzen's Entry. Sloth Owen Sadie_panda.png|Nonny's Sadie Panda Cow_Owen.png|Owen as a cow by Owenguy Chef as Bat.png|Weblykinly's Entry: Chef as a Bat DJP.jpg|DJ the penguin by Benjiboy Courtney_Bad_Turtle.png|Turtle Courtney(COKEMAN11's entry) SierraPuppy.jpg|Sierra as a puppy by Tdifan Tylerthepenguin!.PNG|Tyler the penguin!(By Tdafan!) Courtney_Bonus_Penguin.png|Bonus pic. Courtney Penguin By CK11 Duncanshark.jpg|Bonus Pic! Duncan Pretending to be a shark XD -Benji Badscarychefkangaroo.PNG|Bonus pic by Sprinklemist Judging 3 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Chimmy - '''I like your creative concept of Ezekiel's shell being his hat. I love me some creativity. The picture isn't very good either. Good combination. '''Dark - '''I like a lot of bad things about this picture. Including the shoes, the backwards spider body, and the face. You did a nicely bad job, here. Keep up the bad work. '''Weblykinly - '''Pretty bad. I like the shape of this bizarre creature, but I think you '''Nalyd - '''Heavily disturbing, so it qualifies as bad. I love the eight foot neck and the little body. Overall, this is really bad. '''GM - '''I really like your picture this time. I love the badly done outline, and the expression on Beth puppy's face. It reminds me of the "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" art style. Bad job, overall. '''Shane - '''Shane... Unfortunately, this picture looks really, really good to me. That is a bad thing. I think you need more than the concept to make a picture look bad. The only ugly thing is probably the background. '''COKEMAN11 - '''This picture is really ugly... Overboard ugly in my opinion. Also, I think it could look like Courtney more. '''Tdifan - '''Soooooo cute. But stiiill ugly. I like the wobbly outline and the eyes. I also like the creative tail and the way you used shapes for the hair. Impressively bad work. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' So then... The bottom two for the Bad Drawers is COKEMAN11 and GoldenShane. COKEMAN's picture is too bad. GoldenShane's picture is too good. What shall I decide? I'll look at your past pictures. So that means that GoldenShane... will be eliminated. Cokeman, I really liked your first two pics, but remember that this camp isn't supposed to be ugly ugly ugly. GoldenShane, your pics (except for the second one) were really nice looking. That's a good compliment as if your bad pics look really good, that shows you have talent. Thanks for competing. Cards777's Reviews '''Benji '''– I like this! The only bad thing about is the randomly lines that are supposed to be the sky. I just love the sun! Make your picture slightly nicer though. You’re safe! '''Tdafan1''' – I really like this picture! I like the huge eye, and then the small eye. I love the small football. I love the flippers too! Awesomely bad job! You’re safe! '''Kenzen''' – I love the eyes! I like the huge hands, but small feet! Bad job! You be safe! '''Usitgz''' – This is very bad! I like the oddly shaped starfish body thing! Bad job! '''Oweguy''' – This is very bad! This is probably the perfect character for this animal! However, you could have at least put the maple leaf to show me it’s Owen. Other than that, bad job! '''Turnertang''' – This is bad! Just, wow! I love the black under his eyes and his mohawk! You’re safe! Bad job! '''KoopaKidJr'''. – I really can’t tell how this is Heather. The hair looks more like Courtney than Heather. Still, bad job! '''Nonny''' – This is so bad! I love the low-fat bamboo! I love the eyes, and the rings of black under her eyes! I love the paws, also! Bad job, you’re safe! '''Cards777's Decision''' – The bottom two are... '''Oweguy''' and '''KoopaKidJr.''' I will go by this weeks pics and the past weeks pics, too. The person eliminated is............ '''KoopaKidJr.. '''I’m sorry. But your picture of the Heather snake looks a bit too much like Courtney. Your other pictures were about even, but this picture put Oweguy above you a bit. Sorry! Thanks for competing! Challenge 4 Cards: This week's challenge is to draw a TDI character dressed up as a superhero! It is due the 24th or 25th of January (I have to ask Sprink) You will be given a list, you do not have to put your username on what you are doing like the first challenge! Here are your choices for superheroes: *Batman *Robin *Spiderman *Superman *Green Lantern *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *Invisible Woman *The Human Torch *Wolverine *Ironman *Catwoman *The Hulk *Wonder Woman *Batgirl *Captain America *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Storm *Spiderwoman *Spider Girl There probably may be more added! Chat 4 and Pictures Kenzen:Mornin CK11: I knew my pic was too bad... Kenzen:It was a bit overboard ugly Chimmy:WHY DID I PICK NOAH?!?! WHHYYY??! Dark: DJ as th thing! GM: I'm Iron Duncan! CK11: DARK! YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING THAT I JUST DID! *cries* (JK, I'm not mad) Weblykinly: Hopefully mine isn't too BAD! Sprinklemist: Okay... I gotta take part in this challenge, though none of my very favorites are in it. Kenzen:I love this camp Sprinklemist: What happened to Bridgette Hulk? Usitgz: IDK, but How did that happen, I add a link, and it turns into the file? GM: I went a little overboard this week. Weblykinly: Is mine overboard? Hopefully not! Kenzen:Ya Webly it is i thinhk it is at least sorry Chimmy:OMGROFLOL TDIFAN! XD Usitgz: Go Zekey-Batman! Tdifan: It's really that bad, Chim? XD Tdafan:I hate my pic,my only hope is if someone on my team doesn't submit a pic Tdifan1234: Which one is yours? Tdafan:The Tyler human torch Tdifan: Ah, That one's actually pretty awesomely bad! And besides, It's a bad drawing camp! You're ''supposed'' to hate your creations! XD Oweguy: Another Owen pic. I thought this looked good. Sprinklemist: I'll get to judging this later today (hopefully). Thanks to those who submitted your picture already. You still have time to submit a pic if you haven't. Cards: Sprink, which team am I judging? Benji: Man! I blame my PC! I couldn't make a pic this week! But it is okay......I will miss you guys! Bye! Usitgz: Bye, dude! Duncan_super_man.png|Turnertang's Duncan as Superman Noah_human_torch.jpg|Chimmy's entry - Noah as the human torch Brulk.jpg|Weblykinly's Entry, Bridgette Hulk DJ the Thing!.jpg|Dark's DJ thing Leshawnacatwoman.png|Nonny's LeShawna Catwoman Duncanman.png|Kenzen's entry. Duncan as Super Man Iron_Duncan.jpg|GM's Duncan as Iron Man Tylerhumantorch.PNG|Tyler as the human torch(By Tdafan123) Hulk_Owen.png|Hulk Owen! by Oweguy BadZekeBatman.jpg|Ezekiel as Batman by Tdifan1234 Fantastic Cody.png|Cody as Mr. Fantastic by Usitgz DJ_as_The_THing.png|DJ as The Thing by CK11. Judging 4 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Benji '''– No pic, Benji. '''Tdafan1''' – I read that you didn't like this one, but it's actually one of my favorites. It's unique, bad, and I love what Tyler is thinking. Good bad job. '''Kenzen''' – I think from the neck up this pic is pretty good. The neck down is craziness. *looks at the twenty pack and the short arms* Bad job, overall. '''Usitgz''' – This is pretty unique. I like that you used a real background. Cody is heavily deformed, but it still looks like him. The white outline on Cody looks bad, too. I also think his legs look like abs, which is pretty funny. Badly good. '''Oweguy''' – I like it, a lot. I think it looks bad and like Owen. You can still draw Owen in the future, but I'd like to see you try other characters in the future, as I really love your Lindsay (and Kendall) pics. Bad job! '''Turnertang''' – I like the triangular-ness of Duncan's head. It kind of looks like a paper airplane. I also like his pose. So... Bad job. '''Nonny''' – One of the few to do a female character. Bad job, as usual. I like the saying she's saying, and the fact that you kept it looking like Leshawna. I also love how bad her eyes look. Bad job, all around. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' This is an easier decision as Benji did not submit a picture. Sorry, man. I liked your earlier pics, a lot, but I can't penalize the others for submitting their pics, and none of them were worthy of elimination in my opinion. I hope you understand, and thanks for competing. Cards777's Reviews '''Chimmy – I love how his mouth is to the side of his face. I love his glob of a hand! Bad job! You’re safe!''' '''Dark – I love the huge hands and this is bad, BTW! You’re safe!''' '''Weblykinly – This is O_O! However, since you used a picture of the Hulk, there isn’t much bad qualities too it. ''' '''Nalyd – No picture, tsk, tsk!''' '''GM – I love how his face is weirdly looking! I love his arms, too. Bad job! You’re safe! ''' '''COKEMAN11 – I love how the body is deformed, and the how the rocks are just scribbly lines! Bad job! You’re safe. ''' '''Tdifan – I love this pic! I love how you made his hat thingy Ezekiel’s hat! I love the arms! I love the little eye and the big eye! I also love the random white spot where the yellow is! Bad job! You’re safe!''' '''Cards777's Decision'''– '''Nalyd is eliminated, sorry! You failed to produce an entry.''' Challenge 5 For this challenge I want to see some bad edits of preexisting character models. Not the TDI character models, my own. You can find them [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sprinklemist here], just look through them and pick the one you would like to make an ugly version of. I guess you can also redraw them if you'd rather do that. The only pictures on the page I ask that you not use are the superhero ones, the chapter image ones, and the fanart gallery ones. Other than that they're all fair game, including the random gallery. Have fun and this challenge is due February 1st. Chat 5 and Pictures Chimmy:Ironic, isn't it? XD CK11: Do we edit them or make a bad version from scratch? Usitgz: What happened to Tsuyoshi? Sprinklemist:You were supposed to do a recolor, but you can draw them from scratch. The point was to make this challenge less like the fanfiction character challenge, you know. Dark: Brent is fail Turnertang: Here's mine! Oweguy: Here's my pic! Kenzen:I hate mine Weblykinly: Bye, Bye, Webly! XD Sprinklemist: Monday is the last day for this challenge.. CK11: UGLY UGLY UGLY. Buh-bye, CK! Kenzen:Umm who is that CK Cards: I know I'm not CK, but that's Frederick! From Total Drama Tropics! I could tell by the face structure, but then, just to be sure, I clicked on the pic, and it said Frederick! Usitgz: I know I went way too overboard, but I hope I don't get eliminated... Ugly_Beau.jpg|Chimmy's Ugly Beau Badirene.png|Nonny's Bad iRene Tsuyoshi new look!.png|Usitgz's Tsuyoshi Brent.jpg|Dark's Brent Ugly_Herman.png|Ugly Herman by Turnertang Fiona_is_so_prettyful.png|Kenzens Fiona Bad_Dinah.png|Bad Dinah! By Oweguy Terrible_zane.png|Weblykinly's Zane Angeloedit.PNG|Tdafans Angelo UGLY_UGLY_UGLY_Frederick.png|CK11's Frederick Judging 5 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Chimmy –''' You attempted to make Beau ugly... Quite the undertaking, I must admit. I don't think you accomplished it, as he still looks hot. XD But he does look bad, and I don't think you went overboard. I like the oven mitt hands and the spike shoulders. I think this is my favorite pic from the Bad Drawers. So good/bad job. '''Dark –''' I like the lack of an outline, and the ear bulging through the hoodie. I only wish this picture was larger, so more details were evident. '''Weblykinly – '''I like the quote, and I like that you didn't go overboard ugly. I wish that you did more, though. Not in an overboard way, but just to make the pic look more like you did something with it. For some reason, though it seems like borderline overboard ugly, though. I can't place my finger on it. '''GM –''' No pic from you, unfortunately. '''COKEMAN11 –''' Cokeman... O_O What do I say about overboard ugly? This one is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*gaspforair*aaaaaaaaay too ugly. I can tell it's Frederick, but one of the rules is no blobs and scribbles... This is blobs and scribbles. I like the idea of smudging, you just did far too much of it. I think you do good most of the time, just not when you go too crazy. '''Tdifan –''' No pic, unfortunately. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' Well... I had to non entries this week, but... Cokeman... Yours is too bad even for here. But I've come to a decision... The person out is... GM. I'm sorry GM, but you didn't submit a picture. I like tdifan's previous entries too much to send her home, and Cokeman at least submitted a picture. Thanks for competing in the other weeks, though. Cards777's Reviews ''''''Tdafan1'''– I love the green hair! I love the ripped clothing and shoes, too. I love the smelly things! One problem: I think it’s actually kind of good! Ugly it up next time please!''' ''''''Kenzen'''– I love this pic! I love the deformed looking arms! I love the wings, and the weird shaped legs! Bad job! You’re safe!''' ''''''Usitgz'''– I love the chin! I like that you changed his clothes! I like the feet thing where one leg is longer than the other! I love his hair, too! You’re safe! Bad job!''' ''''''Oweguy'''– I love this! Good job on it! I love the tail! It just sticks out super pointy! The only thing I wish you included was her hair!''' ''''''Turnertang'''– I love his legs! One is huge, and one is puny! Also, his deformed hands! I love his hat, too! Bad job! You’re safe!''' ''''''Nonny'''– JO_O! I love ‘I in a box!’ LOL!!! I love how her head is outside of her boxy computer thingy! There’s no reason for you not to be safe!''' ''''''Cards777's Decision'''– Well, all of you submitted an entry! Good job on that! But, one of you have to be eliminated! The bottom two are: '''Tdafan''' and '''Oweguy'''. The one who is safe is............... Oweguy! '''Tdafan''', sorry, but you’ve been eliminated! Your picture of Angelo was just too good! Thanks for competing!''' Challenge 6 Cards: This week's challenge is to draw a TDI character as their favorite thing! Here is the list of what to draw for each character! Also, WELCOME TO TEH MERGE! Owen- Any type of food! Gwen- Her diary Heather- Her hair Duncan- A Knife LeShawna- Her cell phone Geoff-His Hat OR Skateboard Izzy-Her Bear Costume DJ- His Teddy Bear OR His Momma Lindsay-Clothing Bridgette- A Surfboard Trent- His Guitar OR The Number Nine Eva- A Dumbell Harold-A Burrito Courtney-Her PDA Sadie- Katie Beth- Brady OR Her baton (flaming or not, you decide) Cody- Gwen Tyler- Any Sports equipment Katie- Sadie Justin- A mirror Noah- A book Ezekiel- His hat OR a Moose The blank ones will be filled in I promise. Chat 6 and Pictures CK11: Done! Chimmy:Good lord, mine's disturbing... Anonymos: Mine took like, five minutes... Chimmy:Don't worry, mine took less XD (Actually, it took most of that to get it prettied up a bit...the original version's torso was like 4 feet long.) Kenzen:Hows mine (It took like 10) Sprinklemist:I put DJ's momma to the list of stuff you can choose, sorry I forgot it earlier. Webly: I think mine is very good! DUNCANS KNIFE!!!!! I thought this was G rated, XD. Wait we're supposed to do it as them? WHOOPS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Turnertang: Isn't mine beautiful! Oweguy: Do you like mine? KENZEN:EPIC KNIFE (XD) Usitgz:more than EPIC! Dark: Made it to the merge, wow Sprinklemist: Cool. Everyone posted a pic. We'll judge soon. :) Kenzen:I poster 2 Sprinklemist: And thanks for the edit conflict... Harold_Burrito.jpg|Harold iz a burrito by Tdifan. LeshawnaPhone.png|Leshawna Cellphone (CK11's entry)]] Bethbaton.png|Beth as a Fire Baton by Nonny Bad_Cogwen.png|Chimmy's Cody as Gwen Owen_Hamburger.png|Turnertang's Owen as a Cheeseburger Eva_Dumbbell.png| Kenzens Eva Dumbbell Duncan_the_knife.png|Duncan the knife by Oweguy. Justin_Mirror.png|Usitgz's Justin Mirror Duncan's_Evil_Knife_(Weblykinly's_2nd_TRY_XD).png|Weblykinly's Duncan Knife NOAH BOOK!.jpg|Dark's Noah Book Trent_Loves_his_9.png|Kenzens BONUS Trent 9 Judging 6 Sprinklemist's Reviews This week, just I am doing the judging so we can speed up the week a little. '''Chimmy –''' This is creepier than I expected it to be. I think it qualifies as bad. I don't think there is much more you could have done to make Cody look like Gwen while keeping him as himself. Overall, bad job. '''Dark –''' I like the edges of the drawing, but overall... I don't see Noah in the picture, at all, unfortunately. '''Weblykinly – '''This freaks me out a little, I'm not gonna lie. It's good that you redid the drawing, as you just drew a knife before. XD Overall, a pretty bad effort. '''COKEMAN11 –''' This is also one of the creepy entries. I think you did a bad job. I like the coloring of the picture. The booty is just... Wha? XD Nice bad job, though. '''Tdifan –''' I really like the idea of this pic, and that's a nice picture you drew over. I think it could have looked a little more like Harold, but it still sort of looks like him. '''Kenzen'''– Your Eva as a dumbbell is one of my favorite pictures this week. I like the absurdity and the face. She looks like a fish. I like that you can easily tell it's supposed to be Eva. Bad job with it. '''Usitgz'''– This is also freaky. When I first saw it, I had to figure out what was going on. That's a pretty good thing in this camp. Bad job, overall. '''Oweguy'''– I like this. If Duncan were a knife, he would look like this. It looks like Duncan. I like the little black lines toward the handle of the knife. Bad job. '''Turnertang'''– Nice effort. I think it could have been a little better, though. I'm not positive as to how, though... Maybe it could have looked like Owen more? '''Nonny'''– This is also one of my favorite entries this week. I love the expression on Bethon's face. It looks like Beth. I also am glad you decided to have her be on fire as that adds to the funniness. Real bad job. Sprinklemist's Decision - Okay, overall this decision is between two people... Dark and Tdifan. Both of you had a little trouble making your object look like the character it was supposed to. In the end, though, only one of you will be eliminated... That person is... Dark. Sorry, man. You usually do pretty well, but this week could have been better. Thanks for competing, though! Challenge 7 It's time for... Makeovers! Yay! Your challenge this week is to give the TD contestant of your choice a makeover. I'll post a list of possible styles for you to choose from. No need to mark your name next to the style. # Goth/Emo # Cowboy # Ballerina # Party Animal # Jock # Canadian # Preppy # Punk #Rock and Roll Star #Yotsuba (Google it XD) #Talk Show Host #Disco #Eskimo #Lady Gaga #Lumberjack Chat 7 and Pictures Kenzen:How do you makeover someone to be canadian Anonymos: Isn't mine pretty?! Tdifan: Mine too! This time I actually got it done early! :D Turnertang: mine also very pretty! CK11: Beth = emo. XD Chimmy:Iii'm a lumberjack and I'm OK! I sleep all night, I work all day! (LOL couldn't resist) Tdifan: Sheee's a lumberjack and she's OK! She sleeps all night and she works all day! (Me niether XD) Oweguy: I did a lumberjack too! Tdifan: *deep breath* Theeeeey're both lumberjacks and their OK! They sleep all night and they work all day! ^^ Chimmy:LOL XD... Weblykinly: I can't see any picture but mine is really ugly! FYI! Usitgz: What? What? Nice Lumberjacks,Oweguy and Chimmy. Anonymos: Whoa... we got all the entries in, already! Chimmy:Really? 0.o CK11: It hasn't even been a day...0.o Tdifan: We're good! :D Chimmy:*fists bumps Tdifan* Sprinkle: Wow, guys... IDK when judging will be. Within a couple of days. Good job everyone! Sprinklemist: Kenzen, this is how you make someone over as a Canadian. XD Kenzen:I thought that was lumberjack Sprinkle: there are subtle differences (i.e. he's not holding an axe), I could always do him as a RCMP... Cards: I'm starting reviews right now! Cheftsuba.png|Nonny's Cheftsuba Bad_Emo_or_Goth_Beth.png|Emo/Goth beth by CK11 Harold_Disco_Ugly.png|Disco Harold by Turnertang Lindsay-Punk.jpg|Lindsay Punk Rocker by Tdifan HeatherPARTAYAnimal.png|Kenzen's Entry. Heather Party Animal Lumberjack_Owen.png|Lumber Owen! By Oweguy Duncan's_a_lumberjack,_and_he's_not_OK!.png|Chimmy's entry! Duncan Lumberjack Noah Jock.png|Usitgz' Noah Jock Justin_in_the_80's.png|Weblykinly's Entry (Justin in the 80's) Canadiandj.PNG|Sprinklemist's Bonus Canadian DJ Judging 7 Cards777's Reviews '''Chimmy –'''I like the one big shoulder, and then the one little shoulder! I love how the face is so simple! You did a good job this week! Bad job!! '''Weblykinly –'''The afro was uneven! I think that you should have drawn Justin out for this, instead of drawing on him! '''COKEMAN11 –'''O_O!!! I love the hands, the feet/legs, and the arms!! The hair is O_O!! Bad job this week! '''Tdifan – '''I love this pic!!! I love the hands! The hair!! And the teeth! Bad Job! '''Kenzen'''– I love the arms and the elbows! Those feet are uneven and UGLY!!! However, the only thing missing is that the only party animal thing about it is that Heather is saying “Party!!” Other than that, bad job! '''Usitgz'''– I love everything about this pic! The legs, the feet, the hair! All of that’s bad! The hands are awesome, too!!! Bad Job!!! '''Oweguy'''– I love how the beard doesn’t cover up his whole face! Bad Job! '''Turnertang'''– I love the hair on this one! This reminds me of Disco Stu. I love the feet! I love the eyes and the glasses, too! And the diagonal hips! Bad Job! '''Nonny'''– O_O!!! I love it! I love the chin! The hair is awesome! I love line nose! Don’t forget the line arms! Bad job! Cards777’s Decision- The bottom two are... Weblykinly for it being not bad enough, and ... Kenzen11 for not displaying the party animalness (making up a word! XD) well enough! Sprinklemist will decide who is eliminated! Sprinkle's Elimination Pick- Well my pick for elimination is... Weblykinly. Sorry, but it just seemed like you drew some yellow lines over the picture and made random hair. Plus, "80's Star" wasn't one of the choices. Thanks for playing, though, and I hope you had fun. Challenge 8 By now we're all familiar with [http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_OLDyFcFcmqE/S0cwQusdBHI/AAAAAAAABZ4/SZrpMDwgB2A/s1600-h/secret.jpg this picture] of the alleged new TD characters, right? Well, good. I'd like to see some early bad versions of these characters. The challenge is to draw (please don't recolor this time) one of the characters (badly) without the black bar over their eyes. Have fun. Chat 8 and Pictures Sprinklemist: I can't wait to see some entries. Mmm hmmm... Chimmy:That reminds me. The first guy looks like my crush...*sighs* Kyle... Oweguy: The new fat girl looks like Sadie but blond. Maybe she's related to Owen. I not sure. Anyway. My pic is up. Turnertang: Here's my amazing pic! Usitgz: Here iz mine! Sprinklemist: Cool. Only Kenzen's picture to go. Either you guys really care about this camp, or you take 37 seconds to draw these pics and they're easy to get in on time/early. XD Chimmy:It's the latter, XD CK11: It's both. XD Oweguy: Definetly both. Kenzen(Not logged in i am havin trobles):I will get my pic done when i get back to my computer (I am on a trip and haven't been able to draw on a computer) Kenzen:Got it New_Char_Bad.jpg| ʎɹʇuǝ s,uɐɟıpʇ Bad_Staci.png|CK11's entry Fat_Girl.png|Oweguy's entry. Bad_Cameron.jpg|Chimmy's entry Wes.png|Turnertang's Entry Badnewgirl.png|Nonny's Entry IDK.jpg|Usitgz's Entry This_IS_BEARDMAN.png|Kenzen's Entry Judging 8 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Chimmy –''' Dude, someone tell that guy his face is melting. XD Nicely bad job. It looks like the character, and still bad all over the place, like the arms, shorts, and mouth. Bad job, and you are safe. '''COKEMAN11 –''' I like this a lot, even though it's pretty absurd. It reminds me of Earthworm Jim, or those little seaweed things Ursula from The Little Mermaid turns people into. XD I like the lack of hands. Overall, pretty bad, but not too ugly like some of your past pictures. Bad job on toning it down (take that in a good way). '''Tdifan – '''This is ugly. I like the thin lines you used. I also like the random unattached feet and the pattern on the shows. I guess it kind of seems like you didn't put in as much effort as some of the others, though. And is it me, or does it kind of look like Ellen Degeneres? '''Kenzen'''– Overall this is bad. I love the eyes, the lack of nose, and the really thick neck line. I have slight problem with it, though, being that it seems really well proportioned. I'm kind of guessing that you traced over the original picture, which isn't a good thing, but it just makes it seem more polished than the others. '''Usitgz'''– I REALLY like this one. I love the style of the pic. It seems to be mismatched with the actual TDI style. While it is bad, it could stand on its own as a style from some other cartoon. You also incorporated some bad uneven elements so really bad job this time. '''Oweguy'''– I really like the fact that you made her body as a circle, and the nonsensical placement of the legs. I think this picture is bad, yet you managed that without making it overly ugly. '''Turnertang'''– I think this is bad. I like the blockiness. You made it look freaky and like the alleged new character. My only concern is that it seems fairly simplistic. '''Nonny'''– It never ceases to amaze me at how bad of an artist you are. XD At least in this camp. This isn't overly ugly, but just enough to make people go o_O. I love the lips and eyes, especially. I love that you chose this picture, as well, as it is one of the weirder ones in the alleged new line up. So, overall, bad job. Sprinkle’s Decision- This is a really really tough decision. It seems like there are no stand out bottom two-ers this week. I guess I have to choose, though. The bottom two are... Tdifan and Kenzen. Both of your pictures were bad, but the others seemed slightly worse. It's now up to Cards to decide who will no longer be competing. Cards's Elimination Pick - This is a tough decision! Tdifan and Kenzen, both were doing pretty well in this camp (well for this camp)! Tdifan, your pic was a little bit too bad. Kenzen, your pic seem like you just edited the picture. The person who is eliminated is… Kenzen. Tdifan's picture was a little bit worse than yours! Thank you for competing! Challenge 9 The challenge of the week is to draw the Total Drama character of your choice as an old person. They can either be middle aged (40s/50s) or a senior citizen. Try to be a little creative in you interpretation, as opposed to just drawing them with gray hair. Remember, don't go overly ugly or overly safe. Chat 9 and Pictures Chimmy:Couldn't resist XD Oweguy: He kind of looks like Igor. Turnertang: Isn't mine amazing!? Sprinklemist: *waits for the other entries* Tdifan: LOL this was really fun to make XD Usitgz: IdK about this one. Turnertang: I really liked this challenge! Sprinkle: Cool, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Oweguy: We still need CK11's pic. Sprinklemist: This challenge will be over on Sunday if he doesn't submit something. Turnertang: okey dokey! CK11: I see elimination in my future. Sprinklemist: Yay! Everyone entered. *waits for Cards reviews* Oweguy: Cards hasn't done the reviews yet. Sprinkle: IKR, I'll do them tomorrow if he doesn't do it by then. Courtney_Old.jpg|Courtney as an old lady by Tdifan]] Bad_Old_Izzy.jpg|Chimmy's entry Old_Owen.png|Old Owen (By Oweguy) OldSadie.png|Nonny's Elderly Sadie Old_Duncan.png|Old Duncan by Turnertang Zeke olden.png|Old Ezekiel by Usitgz Bad_Old_Courtneh.png|CK11's entry Judging 9 Well, Cards didn't judge, so here goes. I iz doing reviews and elimination this time. Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Chimmy –''' Izzy aged pretty well, but some old people look nice like that. XD I don't know what she's blowing up, but she definitely didn't get any saner with age. I like the bad elements of this, but I would like to see it a little (I stress 'little') more ugly next time... If there is one... '''COKEMAN11 – '''I do love the bad elements of this. The snow man arms rock. It doesn't distinctly look like Courtney, though, to me. I have no idea what the red blob is, so although this is a camp for bad art, it still should be identifiable. '''Tdifan –''' I love the joke, it's so Courtney like. I really love the pic, but next time (if there is one) I'd like to see less simplicity. The competition is getting stiffer, now. '''Usitgz'''– I think you did a bad job, here, at making Ezekiel look bad. He reminds me of Redd Foxx, a little. XD I think it should be just a tiny bit more ugly next time... If there is a next time for you. '''Oweguy'''– I love that Owen's body looks like a turkey ready to be eaten. This picture does seem pretty good, though. Try to ugly it up just slightly next time... If there is a next time. '''Turnertang'''– I was hpoping someone would od a cane or walker with tennis balls on the ends of it. That always cracks me up. XD This pic is bad overall, and I think this is a really strong entry. Bad job. '''Nonny'''– This is epic... Really awesome. XD It's a pretty random idea, and pretty scary, honestly. I'm guessing she sleeps with her eyes open, with an ugly blanket. I love that you just drew her head without losing anything with the overall picture. Sprinkle's Elimination Pick - I'd say the bottom two was between tdifan and Cokeman. The two of you are in the bottom two frequently... It's a tough competition right now, so one of you has to be out... The person leaving the competition is... Cokeman. Thanks so much for competing each time, but this one was too ugly, again, and slightly unidentifiable. Never give up the dream, though. Challenge 10 Congratulations to everyone who made it to the final six. Your next challenge is to draw your favorite scene in the Total Drama series... Badly. There's not much more to it than that. This challenge is do March 7th, unless everyone submits their entries early, again. I appreciate when you guys do that. Chat 10 and Pictures Anonymos: Don't ya love it?! Chimmy:Would a scene from an audition tape count? Sprinklemist: Sure, Chimmy. Chimmy:Can't believe no one thought of this. xD Oweguy: I hope this is ugly enough Turnertang: Here's mine! Tdifan: lol, Turnertang. Love that little duck floatie thing XD Turnertang: The duck is awesomeness! Sprinklemist: *waits for Usitgz* Usitgz: Sorry about the delay, had a long basketball game yesterday that went until 10:00 pm.Well, anyways, here is Cody from the first round of Dodgebrawl! Oweguy: When does judging start? Tdifan: I have a feeling that I'll be eliminated.... :( Oweguy: Sunshine said that my pic is the scariest thing she's ever seen. XD LeShawna.png|Nonny's Entry: LeShawna Dances at the Screaming Gaffers' victory party. HaroldGwenShovelBad.png|Tdifan's Entry: Gwen hits Harold with the golden shovel Cody_Audition_Bad.png|Chimmy's entry-Cody's Audition Harold_beatboxing.png|Ugly Harold beatboxing (Oweguy's entry) Owen_Cliff.png|Owen Jumping off a cliff by Turnertang Dodgeball Cody.png|Cody uses his force lightning by Usitgz Judging 10 Cards777 has been missing for a few weeks, now. I hope everything's okay, buddy. Until he shows up, again, I'm handling the judging, eliminations, challenges, and other. Reviews Chimmy – This was probably my favorite pic... Until... You started editing it more to make it uglier. It was ugly enough to stand on its own. The scribble hand, and the added mismatched colors really distracted from what was ugly about it before, and it went overboard. Tdifan – I like this picture, lots. I love the way Gwen looks. XD Or rather DX. That just about is the right look. Overall, this looks just bad enough. Usitgz – Pretty ugly, probably overly so. I especially like his wiggly body (is that weird to say?), and the eyebrows. Oweguy – This is really ugly, especially close up. The only thing I could really complain about is how simple it was. Turnertang – This pic looks pretty bad, I ain't gonna lie. I like the shape of Owen's head and body, and how thick the lines are. I also like the teeth, the circle he's aiming for, and the random duckie floatie. Overall you didn't make the picture too ugly, but incorporated a lot of different things. Nonny – This looks fantastic... Fantastically(?) bad! I literally laughed out loud at this picture the first time I saw it. Her facial expression is awesomeness. The whole pic looks bad, so you get what this camp is all about. Sprinkle's Elimination Pick - This is a tough one, as everyone left is pretty bad (no insult intended). Since I have to pick, the two in the bottom would be... Chimmy and Owenguy. Both of you have done great in this camp, but this time Chimmy went overboard, when she would have been safe if she left her pic the way it was, and Oweguy was just too simple compared to the others. This has to be the hardest decision I've had to make, so far. The person leaving the competition is... Oweguy. Thanks soooooo much for competing each week. You were one of my top favorites as your pics were really professional looking to me, and that's what I like (even in this camp). I have to say, your pic of Owen as a lumberjack has to be one of the best TDI pics I've seen (not in a bad way). If you took out the bad stuff about it, I could even see it used as a art for the actual show, like in a flashback sequence. I was majorly impressed. Thanks again for competing and I hope you had fun. Challenge 11 Your latest challenge is to create your own original character pic, using TDI style (badly). This cannot be a fanfiction character, or an already existing character (from anything), it's got to be original, bad (but not overly so), and still resemble TDI. I look forward to your entries, and they are due on March 14th (or earlier if everyone submits their pics early). Chat 11 and Pictures Ugly Elimination Chart